To communicate with a network, mobile phones radiate electromagnetic waves when being used. Antennas in the mobile phones are used for receiving and transmitting signals for communication. These antennas are a source of electromagnetic radiation that are handled close against its users which leads to greater exposure and absorption of electromagnetic radiation by the user's body. In addition, specific absorption rate (SAR) is the measure of an amount of electromagnetic radiation absorbed by the user's body that is exposed to the mobile phones and has a unit of watts per kilogram (W/kg).